You Found Me
by cartoonlove
Summary: Betty and Gio was a romance ended far too soon, but Gio's not so keen on letting it go. R&R! K to be safe. COMPLETE.
1. It Came Softly

I own nothing, unfortunately.

**It Came Softly**

I sat at my window, watching the streetlights flicker and numerous people walking, enjoying their lives on this one Saturday evening. An evening that would soon pass, like any other. Seeing a couple embrace before entering the diner below, I felt my eyes prick. Preparing for the tears that I would never allow to fall.

Never before in my life had I experienced so much pain. It felt like my heart was actually breaking. I guess that's where the term _heartbreak _came from.

It was more than a year since she left, but I couldn't eat, my sandwiches tasted bland to me, no matter how many rave reviews I got. I couldn't sleep. It was horrible, a hell I couldn't escape.

My ongoing insomnia made me face my past again and again, reliving every moment, every glance, every touch, wondering what went wrong.

How I misunderstood.

That first night, I went backwards. Betty's speech still ringing in my head, verbatim.

...

"_I...I can't go to Rome with you, Gio. I just think...we're better off, as friends."_

_..._

So many times I had repeated that in my head, the tone changing just slightly each time. Somewhere along the line of endless memories, I figured I'd have to go to the beginning. The beginning of it all, which was the one memory I had never allowed myself to relive since then.

That one, fateful day I'd decided, on a whim, to apply for the sandwich cart at Mode magazine.

When I first saw her, she surprised me. The way she looked and her profession didn't seem to quite match up. And I guess it intrigued me. Other than that, she didn't exactly register in my psyche.

But then, unexpectedly, we were thrown together again and again.

I don't know exactly when I fell in love with her. Completely and utterly. One day I just saw her with Henry, just talking, occasionally stroking his arm with affection, and I felt more than a friend should. This odd welling up of heat in my face, the need to continually swallow, and suddenly a pang in my chest whenever I even so much as _glanced _at a tomato.

Maybe it had happened instantly, the first moment I saw her red-framed glasses, or maybe it had been when she showed me a side of her I'd never bothered to see in anyone else. A timid and tentative side. One that had been so hurt and beaten down that it had been hidden to people on the outside looking in.

But she had let me in. Why?

I couldn't answer this, only she could.

She was so _close_. Just a fare and a subway ride away, but every time I tried to muster the courage to just go and see her, something held me back. The memory of my angry facade finally cracking under the pressure.

...

"_As I recall, it takes two people to make a friendship, and I'm not interested!" _I had said.

"_Well why not?" _she pleaded.

"_Because you broke my heart!" _

_..._

I didn't mean for that to come out, and least not like that, but it did.

It was then I realized that not only was I angry at her for misunderstanding, or not returning what I offered, but that she had forced out of me a side I'd never shown to anyone else either. A side I really didn't even know I had.

This side that wanted to make her happy, so happy I was willing to go however far she wanted me to. But she never wanted anything more of me than a shoulder to cry on.

How badly I wanted, in those first few months, for my deli door to open, the bell to ring, and she'd be there. Glasses and slightly mismatched clothes and all, telling me that she was wrong. Then she'd tell me what had happened to her in the last year in that light teasing banter that matched mine so well.

But I knew it wasn't ever going to be. But still, every time that little bell over the door would jingle, my heart leapt to my throat, then fell to my shoes as I realized it wasn't her. That it couldn't be her.

The last I'd heard, she had been dating someone else. _Had _being the operative word.

In the last few months, I'd heard so many rumors as to why. _They were too different._ _She couldn't handle his womanizing ways. She was a gold digger. His parents broke it up. He never liked her to begin with._

But I knew, deep down, the true reason.

I knew Henry had come back into town, by word of mouth. It didn't take much to figure out what exactly had transpired. Ever since I met her, I knew the intense hold he had on her. He was truly her first love. No matter what happened, what paths their lives led them down, they would always be a part of each other.

I knew that firsthand.

But, Betty? She wasn't the type to cheat, the guy must have been the jealous type, and dumped her. Real classy.

I bit my lip, my eyes pricking again as I thought of the pictures I'd seen of the Easter party they'd both attended earlier in the year. He was a typical pretty boy, pampered, it looked like. This...Matt was it? Wasn't her type at all. His eyes were angry, while hers were sparkling, and just the way he held her made my skin crawl. His hand had enclosed her waist as if she was his property, something to own.

I'd also heard that Betty had gotten promoted. I wasn't sure exactly what to do. We had made our peace after I'd returned from Rome, and agreed we would be friends. Friends congratulated each other, right?

_Right_, I thought, smiling to myself in what felt like ages to my default pouting and grimacing expression.

That's when I decided not to get this petty fear in the way of what I actually wanted.

Betty. Or at least, the friend part, anything was better than this desperate state of affairs.

A sandwich would do. I leaned back on my bed, reaching for a pad of paper. Taking the pen from behind my ear, a shock of my newly grown-out hair falling down as I did so, I started to scribble down various ingredients. The warm wind hitting my bare chest made me shiver slightly as I anticipated the making of the somewhat-peace offering.

It would have tomatoes, no question, lots of them. I smiled in spite of myself. Lettuce, onions, ham, and celery.

And under absolutely no circumstances, would there be egg-salad.

...

A/N: Hey readers! I'm back, and I _finally _gave in to my Getty obsession, haha. I hope you like this story, because after the season three finale I really missed Gio and Betty's banter. So, tell me what you think, thanks!


	2. Special Delivery

I own nothing.

**Special Delivery**

That night, I'd stayed up, scribbling down my inspiration before it had opportunity to escape, then scratching the first words when the second burst of inspiration hit around four-thirty that morning. When the sun finally rose, I looked up in surprise. So much time had passed without my noticing, but it was no matter.

Rousing myself out of my tangled sheets, I headed toward the bathroom, peeling off my boxer shorts as I did so. They had basically glued themselves to my thighs the night before, thanks to the approaching New York summer and lack of air-conditioning in my apartment.

I showered quickly, not letting the cool water delay me any more than was absolutely necessary, then pulled on a pair of jeans I found lying over the back of my chair and my Queens High tee-shirt.

Somewhere between buttoning up my pants and yanking the shirt over my head, it hit me.

I was really going to do this.

After almost a year of virtually no contact, I was actually going to reach out towards the one person who had hurt me.

I took a deep breath as I realized this, then grabbed the piece of paper holding the chicken scratch ingredients as I opened the door, out into the city on that one June morning.

...

I took the subway downtown, arriving at my deli shortly after eight. I still had a good hour and a half until I absolutely _had _to open, so I took my time as I carefully selected every ingredient on my list in the back of my kitchen.

Tomatoes? Check.

Lettuce? Check.

Ham? Check.

And so on and so forth, until I had everything together on one side of the counter, waiting patiently me for me to remove the contents and place it in between those two slices of waiting sourdough.

I stared at the pile for a few moments, wondering what exactly to put on first. After placing the ham, then the lettuce, then turkey bacon, I had switched the order to the opposite, and then back again.

I was truly over thinking it. Isn't this what I specialized in? For God's sake.

After what seemed like hours, I finally got the actual sandwich made. Ham on the bottom, lettuce, then _lots _of tomatoes, turkey bacon, and onions. Then, all topped off with mustard as I placed the slice of sourdough bread over it.

Wrapping it carefully in saran wrap and sliding it into a _Gio's Deli _wrapper, I took another deep breath.

It all seemed so, surreal. To actually be doing this. I had forgotten what it was like, somehow, to actually _live, _to feel I was risking something for a something worthwhile.

With that, I walked to the front of the deli and pushed open the door, feeling the warmth of the sun hit my face, as I forced myself to take the first few steps toward the direction of Mode offices.

...

Craning my neck so I could gaze upon the whole of the building, I gulped. Had Meade Publications always been so...big? I clenched my left hand again and again, my default defense mechanism as I entered the building and pushed the UP button on the nearest elevator.

It dinged within a few seconds, and the doors opened, releasing the few people inside. Some carrying briefcases, some carrying huge poster boards, and some just carrying unidentifiable fur-like objects, which I didn't quite feel like asking about at nine in the morning.

Having the elevator all to myself, I saw my reflection the doors, noticing as if for the first time, just how much I had changed.

My hair had grown out, brushing the back of my neck and falling below my ears just slightly. My eyes looked darker, more angry, and my chin seemed to have a defiant slant. Had that always been there?

The elevator dinged once more, startling me out of self-imposed reverie, and suddenly, there I was.

Mode Magazine.

It wasn't as awful as I'd imagined, I figured the rushing back of all those memories would be unbearable, but then again, I hadn't been there in months.

Everything looked the same, the walls still unnervingly white, the people walking through them still unnervingly thin, but something was _different._ I couldn't exactly place it. That is, until I hit the main desk.

"Oh my God, it's _you!_" Amanda shrieked from behind the computer, "Hey Gino! How have you been?"

"Gio, it's Gio." I said, a little startled by her greeting.

She shrugged, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it moved with the motion. "Whatever. Listen, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad you're here."

I nodded, "And why's that?"

Amanda leaned in closer, and said in a whisper, "It has been like death around here, I swear. With Marc fired, and Betty depressed and all, there's been no one to entertain me. I actually have to _work _now. It blows. And now that you've brought a sandwich, I'm sure it'll give me some material to use on her."

My ears perked up at the mention of Betty, "Betty's depressed?" I asked.

She nodded, "Oh yeah, ever since Matt dumped her she's been holed up in her new mega-huge office over there," she motioned to the back part of the offices, "and hasn't even come out except to use the bathroom."

"Where's her office?" I demanded.

"Ugh, down the hall and to the right. God, men are so pushy." With that, Amanda pushed herself back to the other side of the circular desk to the phone waiting there, picking up the receiver, pushing a button and immediately begin talking.

I sighed, clutching the sandwich as I rounded the desk and made my way down the hallway. It was a lot longer of a walk to her new office than it was to her old desk. It was just yet another reminder of how things change so quickly sometimes.

When I finally arrived at her office door, I couldn't help but smile as I saw her name, Betty Suarez, printed clearly on a plaque on the side. It was what she always wanted, to see her name in something permanent. If only she knew, her name already had been on something even more permanent, she just couldn't see it.

It was when I got closer that I heard muffled voices on the other side, it sounded like whoever was in there with her, they were not happy.

"_This isn't what I said, Betty, I said it has to be young, hip, instead you gave me old and paunchy!"_ a masculine voice yelled, the sound of papers hitting the desk following his speech.

"_I'm sorry, I thought this is what you wanted, I asked all the under-20's I saw all week!" _It was Betty, and she sounded pleading.

I almost turned back, I would be interrupting, after all. But as I looked at the sandwich in my hand, I got one final burst of courage, and tentatively knocked on the white opaque door.

The voices abruptly stopped, and I heard Betty call out softly, "Come in."

I pushed open the door slowly, peeking my head around the edge.

And that's when I saw her. She looked so different, yet strangely the same. The patterns on her dress were...yeah. Her hair was haphazardly tied back with a bright pink ribbon, and her glasses still perched on her nose, but it was her eyes that got me. They were red, as if she'd been crying, _and _not sleeping. And I could see it from where I was standing, a good ten feet away.

A wave of concern passed over me, but it didn't last long when I saw who was standing next to her.

Matt.

He looked even more pampered than before, his stubble perfectly even, and his eyes were twice as dark and angry as I'd seen them in the pictures.

My wave of concern suddenly kicked into protective mode. What was _he _doing here?

"Gio." Betty said softly, and Matt looked back at her, his anger looked like it was increasing, if that was even possible.

"Hey, Suarez," I said, restraining the urge to run over and embrace her.

She smiled, a little sadly. "Matt, can you excuse us?" she asked.

Matt did a single chuckle as he raised his hands, then let them hit his legs with a thud. "Sure, whatever Betty. Just, do whatever you want, you do anyway. With or without _my_ knowledge." He did a single, pointed glare at her before turning and opening the door, letting it slam hard behind him. Making me jump.

I looked back at Betty, whose eyes were downcast.

"So, uh," I sputtered, unsure of what to say, "what's his problem?"

Betty looked up at me, her eyes watering as she went to speak, then closed her mouth again.

I knew that expression all too well, I'd seen her upset far too many times for my liking.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Hey, hey now," I said as I took her in my arms, dropping the sandwich on the floor behind her. "it's okay, it's okay."

She kept her head on my shoulder, sniffling. Her form shaking under the enclosing of my arms. Here I was, doing exactly what she wanted of me. A shoulder to cry on. And I did it gladly, even as each moment that I held her passed, my heart tore a little more, piece by piece.

"You want some breakfast? I know this great little bistro on fifth." I said into her ear, trying to get her mind off whatever work issue had risen, and also, Mode didn't seem to be the _best _place to catch up.

Betty brought her head back from my shoulder, looking at me, "Gio, that sounds..." she looked behind me, when I looked back, I saw Matt standing there. Staring daggers at her, and me. "...wonderful." she finished. "I'm, I'm just sorry I'm so sad, right now."

I smiled at her, looking directly into her eyes. "It's okay, sad is something we can work with."

...

A/N: Hey readers, did you catch my allusion to earlier Gio quotes? If you did, feel intelligent, haha. Oh, and just to clear up confusion, this IS a continuing story, because a oneshot just wouldn't do to satisfy my craving for Getty, haha! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have writing it! So let me know what you think, and thanks a bunch!


	3. When It Rains

I own nothing.

**When It Rains...**

We were at breakfast in a matter of minutes. The tables were mostly empty, probably due to the fact that a thunderstorm was expected later in the day, and people wanted to beat it. The sky was already cloudy, I could see from where we were sitting, right in front of the big bay window along the street.

I sat across from Betty, her back to the window, as she slowly stirred her orange juice with her spoon, a device I knew all too well.

Stalling.

I stared at her for a few moments, not fully believing I was actually here. That I actually made up my mind, and finally done what I set out to do. It was a good feeling. But as I looked at her, _really _looked at her, the way her hair stuck out in all directions, her eyes redder than I'd ever seen them, and the way she kept jumping every time a cell phone rang somewhere in the bistro.

I didn't like it, at all.

"Betty." I said.

She jumped once again, and snapped her head up, her gaze seeming to register my presence. "What? Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming again, wasn't I?" She gave a small smile.

I shook my head, "That's not what it looked like to me. Are you okay? You seem really...distracted."

Betty shook her head, pushing her glasses farther up her nose as she did so. "No, I'm not, really. It's just...I have this article due soon, and Matt's really riding me about it. It's kind of making me a little...stressed."

I furrowed my brow at the mention on Matt. "Why would Matt make such a big deal about your article's deadline?"

She looked down again, tearing her gaze from mine as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "Well, he's kind of my boss."

I leaned in, "Your _boss_?"

Betty continued to stare down at her Spanish omelette with the utmost concentration, "Yeah, it's true."

"Since _when_?" I exclaimed, incredulous.

She furrowed her brow, "About three months now." she shrugged. "He's kind of using it as a revenge technique, and honestly, I can't say I blame him."

"A revenge technique? For what, your breakup?"

Nodding, she looked up at me again, "That, and that I was the cause of it all."

I was confused, to say the least. "Suarez-"

"No," Betty cut me off, "don't even say it. It truly was my fault, Gio."

I said nothing as she sat up straighter, fiddling with her thumbs.

"You see," she continued, fiddling her hands, "Matt and I...we were getting pretty serious. It was going _so_ great. He...he even asked me to move in." here she paused to give a single chuckle, then, her tone became serious again. "And then, that same day, Henry came back in to town."

By this point, I had a pretty good idea of where this story was going, but I let her continue. This was what I wanted, wasn't it? To hear about her life, no matter how painful it was to know I'd missed it, that I wasn't there.

That I wasn't a part of it.

"When I didn't immediately tell Henry about our plans, Matt got pretty upset, saying that I might still possibly have feelings for him. Which I told him, that no, I didn't. And it was true."

Which I had doubts about. You never forget someone you love.

I should know.

Betty bit her lip, pausing momentarily, before beginning again. "At the same time this was going on, my YETI internship was looking up, I had a job interview at the New York Review. And then, suddenly, my leader stole the position from under me. She was my idol, growing up. She even agreed to be my mentor when I was accepted into the program."

Her eyes were watering by this point, reliving the shame and humiliation I knew she must be feeling. Betty had mentioned Jodie Papadakis on several occasions around me, and I knew she headed the YETI program, when I looked into it after I heard about her promotion. I was just curious.

She pushed her glasses up her nose, "I was devastated, and I needed...well, I guess I didn't know what I needed. Maybe something familiar, and since I couldn't get ahold of Matt, the only other person that I could stand to see me upset, was Henry." At this, she glanced quickly at me, then back down.

I swallowed, not missing what she meant by this, but remained silent.

"Well, I realized then, that as hard as I might try, I'm always going to be a little bit in love with him. But I loved Matt more. I knew that with all my heart. So we agreed to part ways...and...and..." Betty sputtered, the tears beginning to fall.

Once again, I didn't say anything. She needed her own time.

"We kissed goodbye, one last time. And-"

"Matt saw." I blurted, without thinking.

Betty nodded quickly, putting her head in one hand, "I just, I thought I could fix it, you know? I spent weeks trying to talk to him, but he won't to me. Just yells. No matter what I do for anything he tells me, it's never good enough. Honestly, I don't blame him. What I did was unforgivable. I mean, I call myself this nice, respectful person, but I'm not. I've become this horrible, horrible person."

"No, Suarez-"

She held her hand up, cutting me off again, "And you know what the worst part is? I can't fix it. I never even noticed it was happening. Gio, I've...I've hurt so many people in the last year, people who've done wonderful things for me, that I didn't even acknowledge."

I was looking down at my French toast when she said this, waiting for her to continue.

Betty took a deep breath, "Like you."

My head snapped up in response, "What?"

She bit her lip again, her eyes burning into mine. "Gio, you pressed me to write, you offered to take me to Rome, and you mended my broken heart." At this, she took my hand. "I just wish I could have realized exactly how much you were doing for me at the time."

I smiled, "It was all you, Suarez. I didn't do a thing." I knew the normal reaction would be to feel anger as she took my hand, but I didn't feel anything. Just happiness, elation, as ill-founded it was and how short-lived it would be, was all I felt.

Betty smiled in response, "I knew you'd say that. But thank you, all the same."

An awkward silence followed.

She broke it by exclaiming, as she looked at her watch, "Oh! I should get back to the office, Matt's probably pissed by now, if he wasn't when I left."

"Oh, he was."

Betty's eyes widened, "He's going to kill me, he really is, isn't he?" She was beginning to fidget again, which made me uneasy.

I stood up, "Nah, as much as he wants to, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it."

She made a face, "Thanks, that helps."

"Not a problem."

She looked down at her phone, "Well, I should go."

I nodded. She leaned it, and gave me an awkward side hug, which made me entirely too joyful than it should have.

"Bye, Gio."

"I'll see you later, Suarez, that's a promise." I said.

She gave a small smile as she pushed open the door. "Sounds like a plan."

I watched her walk down the street, then disappear behind a corner. I would see her again, I decided on the spot. I had to. Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow would be perfect.

And then, there was a huge roll of thunder, a crack of lightening, and the rain started to pour.

...

A/N: Hey readers! I had a few days off work, so I started brainstorming. I hope you like this, because it's late and I'm tired, but it's done! Reviews welcome, thanks!


	4. It Pours

I own nothing.

**It Pours**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the sunlight streaming across my bedsheets, I was unsure of what exactly to do.

I looked at my bedside clock, the time read 10:53. And that's when the realization actually hit me.

I had slept through the night. The _entire _night.

Normally, I woke up every few hours, tossed and turned before finally rousing myself around six. Then I'd make myself a pot of coffee, and down it all before seven.

Now that I had actually gotten some sleep, I wasn't exactly sure what to do with my morning. I had completely forgotten my normal routine, before everything happened.

So I just lay there for a few minutes, memorizing every curve of my sheet, every pane of every window outside mine. Until, finally, I slowly moved my feet to the floor, arranging my Tom and Jerry shirt in the process. It having basically done a complete one-eighty turn when I was sleeping.

_Sleeping._

I just felt so...bizarre. Having the ability to focus again, something I lacked sorely in the past few months. Shaking out my matted hair as I went to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of jeans. I yanked them on, still somewhat in disbelief as I made my way to the front of my apartment.

Oddly enough, I wasn't nervous at all about visiting Betty Suarez again. I even felt, comfortable, strange as that seems. Like I was just going to see someone I knew, no big deal. That's really all it was, right?

Right?

I slipped on my somewhat new sandals as I yanked open my apartment door, shaking my head, trying to push those thoughts out of my head as I walked down the steps to the sidewalk below.

I turned right, knowing exactly where I was going. Because it was the spring holiday, there was no need to open the Deli for another few days, much to my relief.

The walk to Mode offices was much more different than I remembered it being from the previous day. The sky seemed bluer, except for the one patch of gray near the Chrysler building, the streets cleaner, and...had street side knickknacks always been so..._beautiful_?

God, this was really a bizarre day.

...

I had made it to the front lobby and up the elevator with no surprises. In fact, aside from the security guard downstairs, there was not a soul to be found.

Odd.

I shrugged as the elevator doors opened into Mode offices. With my newfound ability of awareness of my surroundings, the walls seemed even more deliriously white.

Squinting, I made my way around Amanda's desk, trying at all costs to avoid speaking to her. The point of my efforts was moot, however, as she was busy trying to sneak eating cheetos under her desk. However, as her head being covered by a glass panel, it kind of killed the whole point of being secretive.

I chuckled to myself as I walked in the direction of Betty's office.

When I got there, the same image awaited me there. The same opaque glass, the same name plate, the same everything. My heart did a resounding flip-flop in response.

I bit my lip before knocking tentatively on the wood surrounding the glass.

A few moments passed with no answer.

I knocked again, and as I waited, I looked over my shoulder to see someone standing about ten feet away.

Her boss. Matt.

And he was irritated, his thick black eyebrows pushed together so hard that it almost resembled a unibrow, over his fiery dark eyes.

I tilted my head in acknowledgment, knowing that indifference infuriated people like no other.

It worked. His face stayed completely stoic, as that second Betty's voice spoke up on the other side of the door, "Oh, sorry! Please come in, the door's open."

I turned back to the door, twisting the knob slowly as it opened.

There she was again, her hair tucked back into a bun, glasses pushed up to the absolute highest point of her nose. My heart did an even larger flip, it was alarming how excited I got just from seeing her.

Betty smiled, with what looked like relief, "Gio, hey. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon!" lowering her voice, she added, "Right now's not really the best time, Matt's in a bad mood."

"I noticed," I said, looking back at him. He was clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides. "You know, it's not really polite to eavesdrop. I don't want him knowing about," I paused, feeling the need to be a smart ass, and raised my voice, "the AMAZING sex we had last night."

Betty gasped, "Gio!"

I smiled back at Matt. If he was mad before, he was fuming now. His chin was jutted out defiantly. His eyes widened, then narrowed to little slits as he glared at me, turning into what I was guessing was his office. Slamming the door after him.

I chuckled to myself as I directed my attention back to Betty again.

When I saw her face, I immediately stopped.

Her mouth was in an O as she looked at me in disbelief. "I can't," she whispered, "_believe _you just did that. What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded angrily.

Suddenly, I heard a large thunder clap, before the rapid pitter-patter of rain started streaking the windows. She wasn't phased.

I was taken aback, "Suarez, I was just having a little fun with pretty boy over there. You _know _he deserved it."

"That," she hissed, "is not the point."

I pointed at her, "But it's true, right?"

Betty groaned as she held her head in her hands. "He is going to make my life a living hell now. Actually, no, it's what it already was. It's just going to be unbearable now."

I sighed as I closed the office door. Turning back to her, I said, "Then why are you here?"

She raised her head in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me. If this job is so unbearable, why are you still here?"

She gestured with her hand, "I...I have to. I just got promoted. I...I...I can't just...leave."

I approached her desk, placing my hands next to the hot pink pencil sharpener. "Yes, you can. Betty, you got promoted to be a fashion reporter. As I recall, that's not what you want to do with your life."

"But...they promoted me."

I shrugged, "So what? It doesn't mean you had to accept it. Didn't you want to write about what matters? Influence people that they don't have to be what they see in the media, they can be something _better_. Something worthwhile. When did that change?"

Betty nodded, not saying anything still.

I continued, "It never changed, Suarez. You know that. The only reason you still work here, why you decided to stay even _after_ you found out your vindictive ex was going to be your boss, is because you feel obligated to everyone. _Everyone._ Even me. You know full well you don't owe me a damn thing."

I paused, before continuing on, "Because you know what? Every little thing I did for you, was to make you happy. That, was all I needed."

Betty looked down at her lap as lightening began to light up the dark sky.

Nothing was said after that. Not by her, not by me. The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever.

"I should, uh, get going, I guess," I cleared my throat, waiting for her to stop me. To say anything.

Nothing. Her eyes just stayed glued to her lap.

I sighed, disappointed, as I opened her office door. I paused only once more, I had to say what I was feeling, as much as I knew the result would tear me up more than I'd ever known.

"I love you, Suarez."

And that was it, I felt the last remaining shred of my heart fall. I left slowly. Hoping with each step that I took farther away from her, that I'd feel her hand on my shoulder, telling me that I was right.

But she didn't. Not when I got to the elevator, not when I hit the ground floor. Nothing.

The rain was pounding by this point, but I didn't care. I just yanked my jacket closer to me as I headed out the revolving door.

Everyone else on the street frantically tried to shield themselves for the rain, but I didn't bother. If you're going to get wet, you might as well get soaked.

...

I was in front of my apartment stoop before I heard it.

A faint voice, calling my name.

I froze, turning around. Betty was soaked, the rain streaking down her cheeks, sticking her hair to her face as she ran to me.

When she got to me, I said nothing. The next words were to come from her this time.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" she asked frantically.

I stared at her, the rain running down my cheeks as well, "How could you ask me that? After all I've done for you, you still ask me that question?? I should be asking you that, Betty!"

She was going to cry, I could see it. But I was too angry at this point to care. I already knew her feelings.

"You were the one who left me in the dark! Who said that I was better off as your friend, and you're asking _me _if my feelings are genuine? You were the one who didn't feel the same, why did you tell me all those things--"

"Because I was scared!" she shouted, interrupting me.

I kept staring at her, incredulous.

"How could I not be? Gio, you would have realized that you could get someone so much better than me. Someone who's beautiful, someone who isn't a royal pain in your ass!"

I still said nothing, I had wished for this moment a thousand times over, why couldn't I speak?

Betty sighed, the tears starting to show themselves. "I had to leave you Gio, because you would have left me first." She said softly.

I shook my head as I walked toward her, the rain intensifying even more. "Not a chance in hell I could." I said, touching her cheek.

And then, before I could register, she moved into my arms, and I captured her mouth in a kiss that was better than all the other stolen ones of a year before.

Because this time, and Betty and I kissed there in the pouring rain, I felt my heart becoming completely whole again. Piece by piece.

...

A/N: Hey readers! This IS NOT the end.We still have Matt to worry about. Originally this wasn't supposed to happen until later, but this chapter just sort of evolved into it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review! Thanks a lot!


	5. Instinct

I own nothing.

**Instinct**

After all that had occurred in the past hour, all the unsaid words spoken, the advances returned, all I could do was look at her.

Really look at her. Betty.

She sat across from me at my rickety kitchen table that had miraculously survived four years at Queens college about an hour after her mind blowing declaration. Her damp hair pulled was atop her head, a few tendrils escaping, curling under her earlobe as she sipped coffee out of one of my many Elvis memorabilia mugs.

It wasn't so much I worshiped the King, it's just that it was a five for one dollar sale at the store, and I'd been short on cash.

I wanted to remember this moment, right here, right now. The way Betty's eyes looked up every few seconds up at me, hoping to catch me unawares but instead meeting my gaze, then looked down again guiltily. How she looked wearing my favorite green sweatshirt, as her clothes were currently in my dryer, and for once, I was happy about the long cycle. The sleeves completely covered her hands, but after my repeated urgings, refused to push them up.

When I asked her why, she said she didn't want to wrinkle it.

"I've inconvenienced you far too many times," she said.

I chuckled, "I think you've made up for it."

She looked down, slightly embarrassed, "Gio."

"I felt you slip me the tongue, Suarez."

Betty's head snapped up, "I did not," she said, "slip you the tongue."

I chuckled, "Did too."

Shaking her head, she sipped once more from the mug hidden behind folds of green. "Why do you always think that? As I recall, you thought I did after our first kiss."

"You mean the one where you slapped me?"

"I mean the one where you sexually harassed me. In _your _workplace no less." Betty pointed out.

"It doesn't count as sexual harassment if the person subconsciously wanted it." I retorted. "I just think your body knew what you wanted before your mind did. If you know what I mean."

She cocked her head, "My mind knew what it wanted. It was my heart that was holding me back."

"Usually most people say it's the other way around," I said.

She pursed her lips, "I'm not most people."

I leaned back in my chair, pointing finger at her, "Now that I know."

Betty smiled as she pushed out from the table, passing me to place the cup in the sink.

"Hey," I said softly, gently grabbing her arm.

She looked down at me, her eyes questioning, "What?"

I pulled her down onto my lap, expecting her to squirm and immediately get up again. Instead, she leaned in, kissing me. As if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And oddly enough, it was.

...

To my surprise, Betty stayed with me for the rest of the day. I'd expected she'd rush back to work, afraid for herself and job, and hoped to God that she wouldn't do either.

We sat on opposite ends of my worn-out couch a few hours later, our feet pressed against one anothers'.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said.

"Come on, Hilda and I used to do this all the time when we were younger, it's fun." Betty stated.

I sighed, "Do you realize I could get seriously damaged doing this? One slip of the foot and I'm out of commission."

She narrowed her eyes as she pushed her sock-covered feet against mine, "You're so crude."

"Am not." I said as I pushed back. "Besides, you know it's one of the things you love about me."

She just smiled, ducking her head as she concentrated on bending my knees back as far as they would go.

As I watched her, I was struck once again by how different she looked. Yet strangely the same. In my clothes, she looked more beautiful than in any of the atrocities she wore to impress the higher-ups at Mode. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup smeared, but at that moment, she was laughing, and looked happier than I'd ever seen her.

I focused on pushing her feet back for a few seconds, saying nothing, just smiling like an idiot.

"You know I'll win, right?" I taunted.

"Sure." Betty said slyly.

I grinned knowingly, dropping my feet as I backed up farther on the couch.

"Gio," Betty said suspiciously, "what are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow at her tauntingly, feeling the need to be mischievous.

"No, Gio, don't even think about it."

Biting my lip, I hurled myself onto Betty, encasing her in my arms and my fingers traced her waist, tickling her.

"Gio!" she giggled in spit of herself, "Stop!"

I laughed as I stopped, and rolled onto my side next to her. My arms still encasing her.

We laid there in silence for a few moments, before I felt her head slide over to rest on my chest. I smiled again for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

It was bizarre, really. How we hadn't even been together a full twenty-four hours and we were already acting as if we'd been together for years. It was so easy, it terrified me. I was expecting time, and lots of it, before we could ever get to this point of utter comfort and safety.

I knew I should be suspicious, that something was bound to mess up my happiness once again, as it had been many times before. But I couldn't do it. The fact that we could just so easily come together after all this time and heartache was truly a miracle in itself.

I kissed Betty's forehead as she snuggled in closer to me.

She sighed, "I don't want to go back."

I knew, somehow, that she wasn't just talking about her job. But about everything, the past, the real world, everything. And I could hear it all.

"Then don't." I said, as if it were really that easy.

Betty looked up at me, opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a faint tingling.

Her phone.

Betty continued to look at me, we both knew who it was.

I sighed, "You going to answer it?"

She bit her lip, "No."

My eyebrows went up in surprise, "No?"

Betty smiled as she snuggled closer, not saying a word.

They weren't needed.

And besides, actions spoke far louder than any words ever could.

...

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but my job is basically a time-suck, so I haven't had much availability to write. But no worries, the newest chapter is here! I hope you all like it, because I truly enjoyed writing it. As you know, the story isn't over. I don't know why I keep writing chapters that sound like it's the end of the story, but it's not. I swear, haha. Review please, they make me happy! :)


	6. Bittersweet

I own nothing.

**Bittersweet**

"You sure you want to go?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. But I have to go home and get changed, and I have to deal with him sooner or later, Gio." Betty replied, hoisting her bag over he shoulder as she did so.

"Make it later." I said, putting my hands on her waist and pulling her towards me.

She frowned, "You know that's what I want too, but I have to face it. Face Matt."

I grimaced. The last thing I wanted her to do was to go back to him.

...

After the Betty had turned off her cell phone (and stuffed it deep into her purse accordingly), we had just continued to lie there. My arms still around her waist, her head still under my chin.

After a few minutes, she tilted her head back, meeting my gaze. "Gio?"

"Yeah?"

"I just...I wanted you to know, that I love you. I always have, no matter what I said, or did. I know that now."

I smiled, it was the first time she'd said it. Those three little words that once I'd yearned to hear, and now that they were said, I'd never thought they would make me so ecstatic.

I leaned it, kissing her again, longer this time.

There were no words required.

And the last thing I heard, before we both drifted off into the blissful oblivion of sleep, was Betty. Sighing, so contentedly, in my arms.

...

I kissed her again now, as she opened the door slowly. "Good luck," I said softly.

Betty turned, "Thanks, we both know I'll need it."

I smiled, "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Easy for you to say, you'll still have a job in half an hour."

I shook my head, "You can handle anything, and this is no exception."

Betty frowned before coming in closer, wrapping her arms around my waist. She was stalling, I knew that, but I couldn't help wishing she'd stay there just a little longer.

I leaned in, "Go get 'em, Betty."

Betty stepped back, biting her lip as she looked at me for a few seconds longer. Then, all too soon, she had turned and walked down my steps.

Giving me one last look and wave, she disappeared into the waiting cab. Out of sight.

...

I walked back inside, sighing. I'd never realized how small, and how lonely, my apartment was until that moment. Walking to the kitchen, I poured myself an Elvis mug of coffee before making my way over to the couch, arranging myself on the pillows with the utmost concentration.

Leaning back, I sipped my semi-hot brew as I turned on the TV.

Which made me realize how stiflingfree time is.

There is absolutely nothing on television during the daytime. Unless you count the cliched soaps and Golden Girls reruns, which wasn't exactly my interest.

After flipping through the entire list of channels once, I was rounding my second when a familiar voice caught my ear.

"_...will not believe the drama at Mode this week!"_

I froze. My index finger still hovered over the "+ channel" button.

It was that Asian fashion reporter, the one that always seemed to know everything about the Meades and their magazine before they did.

Call it instinct, intuition, whatever, but for some reason I found myself listening with rapt interest that any other day would not have paid any mind whatsoever to. I knew that something was coming, something had to be.

"_Last night, new mode Editor-in-Chief Matt Hartley-"_

In spite of myself, I scowled at the television when the picture of him came up, smiling like an idiot as he posed by his desk.

"_-announced early this morning that he is going out with a vengeance against local businesses. Among them being retail, press, and food."_

I sat in stunned silence as the story continued.

"_Around six last evening, Mr. Hartley called an impromptu press conference in Mead Publication's lobby. Luckily, CelebNews has the footage."_

The image then changed to Matt.

He stood behind a podium, his shirt collar hanging lopsidedly at his neck as he spoke. Wilhelmina stood off to the side, smirking; Daniel was on the other, looking into the camera guiltily.

I could see it before he started speaking. Matt's eyes were tinted with red, glassy almost, and narrowed. His fists were clenching the sides of the podium with a white-knuckle grip.

Matt Hartley was _pissed._

"_I will be starting a new series of exposes on local businesses. The people of New York deserve to know what they're buying, and what's in their food."_

"_Can we have a sneak peek of what's the first one to come?" _A reporter yelled out.

"_Ah, I don't think so, you'll have to wait...like everyone else." _He then glared into the camera, his lips curving into a smug smile.

Behind him, Daniel began running a hand through his hair, a worried expression on his face.

That's when it all clicked together. That Easter article I'd read, I remembered key information that hadn't registered before.

"_Calvin Hartley is one of the wealthiest men living in New York. Hartley is reported to own at least one-third of the local businesses, as well as a lucrative food critique service."_

Matthew Hartley, the prodigy of Calvin Hartley.

"_It's rumored that Hartley has shut down food-establishments for less-than-tasteful reviews, pun intended."_

I started shaking my head, incredulous.

Just then, my phone rang, its ring tone piercing my thoughts.

I reached for it, muting the television as I answered.

"Rossi here." I said dejectedly.

"Gio," I heard Betty say. "whatever you do, don't turn on the TV."

I sighed, "I already saw it, Betty."

There was silence for a few moments before she continued, "I'm coming over."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

I heard her scoff, "There's no way I'm going back now, did you honestly think I would?"

I laughed, "I guess not."

There was a blast of voices in the background, along with Betty's telling them to quiet down. "Okay, okay. _We're _coming over."

"We're?" I asked, already sure I knew the answer.

"Hilda, Justin, and Papi. They want to help."

"I'll probably need it."

"Don't talk like that, okay? You'll get through this, _we'll_ get through this." Betty said.

I sighed again, "It's all downhill from here, I guess."

"I hope you're taking the optimistic view from that."

"Sure."

"Okay," Betty said, apparently ignoring my sarcasm, "We'll be there in ten. I love you."

I smiled, "Love you too."

In spite of everything, hearing her voice made me feel like my whole world wasn't about to crash down.

As I knew it would.

...

A/N: Hello readers! My goodness, I haven't updated in so long, and I apologize. Between work and school and the reading I have to do every night for classes I barely have time to sleep. Anyway, here's the new chapter, and I'm actually pushing myself out of my comfort zone to write drama into it, so I hope you like it. Reviews appreciated! (as always).


	7. Crimes of the Passionate

I own nothing.

**Crimes of the Passionate**

Hours later, Betty's family had left after the particularly colorful conversation of the predicament I was now in.

Maybe predicament is an understatement, and a pretty big one at that. I was a fairly new eatery in the Big Apple, and slowly building my way up to a must-have status. A single review, let alone a bad one, from one the top food critics in New York would ruin everything.

Justin went home determined to put his brand-new laptop to good use and dig up past information regarding a certain Cal Hartley, while Ignacio brought homemade tortillas and churros, truly out of his element in dealing with the current crisis. Hilda had the most likable option, which involved putting on her big rings and throwing down the Hartleys in the alley behind the deli.

But everyone gave her a pointed gaze, giving her a subtle message to calm down. So I couldn't really show my enthusiasm for that.

And then there was Betty. Taking charge, assigning tasks to everyone, and throwing ideas out into the open that none of us would have even thought of to begin with.

I could see the magazine prowess in her, but not the fashion industry. This is what she wanted to be doing, sending people out and trying to resolve an issue she was passionate about.

Finally, when the churros and tortillas had disappeared, and Hilda's anger wore off, Betty's family promptly called a cab and went home. Betty stayed behind, and I was glad she did. I wanted to savor some more time, before everything would inevitably hit the fan.

One of the top food critics who is the father of my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, who was also her boss, was reviewing my sandwiches.

Sitting on my window seat overlooking the street below, I sighed again as I held my head in my hands. Sometimes, I honestly felt like I was living in a soap opera.

I felt a hand touch my arm, its warmth penetrating my frigid fears, its touch piercing my reverie. I looked up into the face I knew I'd see.

"Look, maybe it's not as bad as we think it's going to be. Maybe he'll actually give you an honest review." Betty said.

I gave her a pointed gaze, "Him being the same man who persuaded your ex-boyfriend to become your boss in the first place?"

Betty smiled guiltily, "We can beat this, you know. It's going to be difficult, but not impossible."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

She sighed, "Gio, you always said positivity is the key to success, right?"

"No."

She shook her head. "Well then I'm saying it is,"

I bit my lip, "Betty, look, I appreciate what you and your family are trying to do, but it's not going to work."

Betty just looked at me, forcing me to continue my line of reasoning.

"Look, when a guy wants to make something happen, he'll use any means necessary. And right now, he has some pretty dependable means."

"That's not necessarily true."

I laughed, "Betty, Matt was hurt by the breakup, so instead of disappearing, he used his means to get closer to you."

Betty stared at me in response, "What do you mean?"

I smiled in spite of myself, pulling her into my arms, and touching my forehead to hers.

"I would know better than anyone how hard it is to be away from you, Suarez. How difficult once they've met you, known you..._loved_ you."

She smiled a small smile, then it vanished, "Matt doesn't love me, not anymore."

"I highly doubt that. You don't antagonize someone unless you hate them."

"Exactly, _hate._ Love is the complete opposite."

I shook my head slowly, "See, that's just it. It's not, _indifference _is the complete opposite. If he honestly didn't care for you, would he be going through all of this?"

"Not at all. He just wants to make my life miserable, and now, yours too."

I sighed, "Love and hate are the same thing, they're both passionate emotions. You're only passionate about someone you care about. Like it or not."

Betty leaned back, looking at me incredulously. "I had no idea you were so profound."

I laughed, kissing her forehead, "Psych major. Plus, I've had experience, which has made me a remarkably profound individual."

Betty cocked her head, "Hm, might I go as far as to say, passionate?"

"You might say that," I said slyly, dropping my mouth below her ear to rest on her neck.

"Gio," she said softly, as my lips continued to plant soft kisses on her caramel skin.

"Hm?" I mumbled, pretending not to notice.

"Gio," Betty laughed, playfully swatting my head, "stop!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "And if I don't?" I said into her neck.

Betty shook her head as my phone began to ring.

God, my phone. Perhaps the most grating piece of electronic communication ever in existence.

The ring was shrill, so shrill in fact that I'd gotten several complaints from neighbors when my sister and her idiotic friends would call in the middle of the night during one of her inane slumber parties.

Betty covered her ears in response as she squirmed out of grasp.

I stood up as well, running a hand through my hair in frustration as I picked up the receiver.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You and Betty might want to hightail it down here, as soon as possible."

Justin.

"Why? Did you find dirt that quickly?"

"Oh, it's way better than any old skeleton in a closet. Trust me."

I felt a tiny flicker of hope come to life, now that I had a prospect.

I looked at Betty, who was smiling, as if she already knew.

I smiled into the receiver, "We'll be there in five."

"Minutes or hours?" I heard Hilda say in the background.

I laughed, hanging up the receiver and grabbing my jacket.

"Are you read-"

Betty held up her hand, "I'm already way ahead of you, let's go." Turning, she flung open the door with zeal.

I grabbed her hand, and locked the door behind me, before heading down to the street below.

...

A/N: Hello readers! Well, I have a day off from school, and I just started watching Ugly Betty again, so I thought I'd update. It's going great in my opinion, I just hope you all don't forget about my little fanfic down here, haha. Anyway, I promise I'll get to the drama eventually, I just adore writing the cute parts, so it's hard to pry myself away, haha. Anyway, please review! :)


	8. Shark in the Water

I own nothing.

**Shark in the Water**

Betty and I arrived at her house about twenty minutes after Justin had called me, and were confronted immediately with Hilda talking excitedly as soon as we walked in the door. It took me a moment to decide if it was in English or Spanish due to the rapidity of the words.

"Oh!" Justin said as he spotted us in the foyer, "Thank _God _you're here, I have the best news!"

I laughed, "You told me, what is it?"

"Just come here."

Betty and I looked at each other, smiling in spite of ourselves as we followed her nephew down the hallway to the computer located next to the dining room table, where Hilda and Ignacio sat, staring at the screen as they talked.

"Okay," Justin said as he flopped into the rolling chair, "so I googled Cal Hartley's name, and the norm came up. You know, business deals, red carpet appearances, the usual."

He paused, clicking the screen and bringing up a web page.

"But then, I found this."

Betty and I leaned closer, the web article was titled: **Cal Hartley Shuts Down Manhattan Hotspot.**

I swallowed, "And what does this prove?"

Justin sighed, "At first I thought nothing, but then I saw who owned it." He scrolled down the page until he found the name, and highlighted it.

Apparently the Manhattan Hotspot was named _JumpN, _not I name I would have chosen, but that wasn't the point. The owner of it was a certain Suzanne Tayker, a name I didn't recognize, but one Betty did.

"Oh my God, Suzanne Tayker? She was the one who owned _JumpN_?"

"Who's Suzanne?" I asked, a little frustrated I was out of the loop.

Betty directed her gaze to meet mine, "She was one of Matt's old girlfriends. A real piece of work he'd said, she broke it off about two years ago or so."

"And that's not all," Justin continued, bringing up another web page on the PC, "Cal Hartley shut down other places. _JavaWorld, Kay's Good Bakes, _and _LaSietta's Pizzeria. _Owned by Sierra Lake, Kaylee James, and Oli Frents."

"And let me guess," I said, "all exes of Matt."

"Or the new significant others of them." Justin said.

"Oh my God," Betty repeated.

Justin lifted his shoulders, smiling as he said, "Told you it was good."

"Oh it's good all right," I heard Hilda say behind me, "that whiny little bastard got Daddy to punish all the people that dared hurt his little pampered ass!"

Betty turned around, giving Hilda a pointed gaze, "Hilda, please."

Her sister flipped her hand nonchalantly, causing the numerous brightly-colored bracelets to slide and jingle. "All I'm saying is that that's a pretty shady thing to do. I mean, he already made sure he wrecked Betty's life, and now he's going after Gio."

"Now wait," Ignacio interrupted, "I think we're all getting a little ahead of ourselves here, maybe it's just a coincidence."

Ah, Ignacio Suarez. Always the optimist.

Justin rolled the chair around, "Somehow I don't think so."

Betty shook her head, crossing and recrossing her arms. She was stressed out more than I was, "So what do we do?"

"Oh my God, Aunt Betty," Justin said, exasperated. "How are you even in the fashion business without knowing how to blackmail someone?"

"And how come a high school freshman like you is so accustomed to it?"

He smirked, "It's high school, it's practically required."

There was a brief silence as the Suarez family entertained the thoughts of what exactly he had used as blackmail.

"Okay," Betty said, "Just tell me."

Betty's nephew sighed, "You bring the proof-"

"Crush him with it-" Hilda added, putting extra emphasis on the first word.

"And force him to relinquish his control." Betty finished. "You're right guys, but how do we guarantee it'll work?"

I smiled, "We can't, but isn't that the beauty of blackmail? Creating an offer he can't refuse and all that jazz."

Betty bit her lip, still unsure. "Well, I guess you can print it out then, Justin."

He smiled, "Already done," he said, and reached behind him for a packet of papers, and promptly placing them in my hands. "I ordered them chronologically, and highlighted the especially juicy details."

I flipped through the papers, "Almost everything in here is highlighted," I continued, noticing the the stack was unusually thick, "and God, why are there so many?"

Justin gave me a skeptical gaze, "Matt Hartley is a very dramatic man, let's leave it at that."

I bit my lip, some of Betty's skepticism rubbing off on me, "Well, you did your homework kid," I said, tucking the papers underneath my arm, "I give you props."

"You should."

I laughed nervously, not sure what to do next. "Well, I think I should go." I glanced at Betty, hoping she'd join me.

"I think I'll go too." Betty said, "I'm a part of this as well."

I smiled at her, somewhat surprised at her boldness. Then again, not much was making sense lately. I put my arm over her shoulders as we walked back out to the foyer.

"Have fun," Hilda s, "and let me know if Matt ends up on the sidewalk. I wanna be there to kick him in the ribs."

"Hilda," Ignacio said tiredly.

"What?"

Betty and I were laughing at this exchange as we exited her house.

...

Betty and I walked in silence for the first couple of blocks, shoulders touching, hands clasped together as the bright noonday sun streaked the sidewalks and the walls of the buildings around us.

When we passed the halfway mark, the street became deserted, and Betty suddenly blurted out, "This is all my fault."

I looked over at her, "No it's not, Betty. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"How can I not, Gio? If I'd just listened to my common sense, your business wouldn't be in trouble right now. None of this would be happening."

I stopped mid-stride, forcing her gaze to meet mine, "Exactly. None of _this_," and here I raised up both of our hands, still intertwined, "would be happening. You have to understand that this is what I wanted, and still want, Betty. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I want to be the guy, and I'm willing to take whatever comes with it as long as I am that to you."

Betty shook her head as the breeze ruffled her hair, "Sometimes I think you'd be better off without me. I've done nothing but hurt you."

I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her wrists as I pushed her back against the wall of the abandoned building. "Jesus Betty, just stop it!"

She just stared back at me, wide-eyed, "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you're so horrible for me. Stop belittling yourself." I was getting so angry, and I felt my eyes prick with frustrated tears, "And for the love of God, stop acting like I was so much better off without you!"

Betty's eyes were beginning to water as well, and she kept her gaze steady on the ground below.

"Look at me!" I hissed.

Her gaze begrudgingly moved up to meet mine.

"Do you want to hear how much _better off _I was without you? How I could never sleep, and every thought I had was about you? And when I would sleep, how every dream was about you? I was never _better off, _Betty." Here the tears were starting to fall a bit, "Never."

At this point she began to cry, tears streaking her caramel cheeks.

I released her from my grasp, and enveloped her shaking form in my arms, her arms folded into my chest and her head resting on my shoulder.

Rubbing her back, I whispered into her ear, "You could never ruin my life, Betty. Don't you know that?"

Betty's crying was starting to ebb as she pulled away, looking into my face. "Well, now I do."

I laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Then let's go get us some 'eye-for-an-eye' Suarez." I said, pulling the papers out from my jacket.

Betty laughed, tear streaks still evident as she grabbed my hand, and we both walked out of the alley into the sunshine.

To face the future.

...

A/N: Hey readers! I hoped you liked this chapter, and I apologize if some things don't make a whole lot of sense, because I'm half-asleep right now and high on romance, haha. Anyway, with the direction the current UB season is going, this fanfic is definitely heading into AU territory. So I sincerely hope that my alternate universe is realistic enough for all you Getty lovers! Haha, read and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you so much :)


	9. Preferably Blind

I own nothing.

**Preferably Blind**

The news came three days later, hand delivered courtesy of the New York Postal Service. The envelope was red, not surprising considering how "urgent" it was. Of course, I knew what it would say before I read the first sentence.

I'd been shut down. For reasons of, "_unsanitary machinery, expired food and/or beverage products"_ and, "_other __miscellaneous__ grievances."_

Even though I expected it, it didn't make it any easier than it would've been had I been in the dark this entire time. I crumpled the bloodred letter into a white-fisted grip, gritting my teeth against the stream of obscenities that was threatening to spill out from my lips.

That _bastard._

I had put everything I had into that sandwich shop, my entire life savings, endless nights of construction and remodeling, sacrificing any notion of free time in favor of having a future, a path that I could call all my own.

And now it was gone, just like that. In an instant.

Although, in all fairness, he didn't waste time in getting what he wanted, which believe it or not, was something I envied. Hell, if I'd had that personality trait in the first place, this entire situation would not be happening.

Betty had left my apartment yesterday, to my relief. I don't think I could have hidden the hate and anger coursing through my veins from her. It would have hurt her, knowing it was directed at the man she had once considered to have loved, even though I didn't blame her in the slightest.

I lifted a hand to my head, massaging my temples in an effort to soothe my growing migraine. Betty would find out eventually, I knew, but for now I savored her ignorance and her subdued self-doubt.

My frustration was somewhat pushed aside by the little flicker of hope that was currently placed squarely in front of me.

Justin's research.

I had gone over it numerous times, every single person was labeled with either X (ex-girlfriend) or SOX (significant other of ex), and a fairly large highlighted portion underneath and annotations appropriated by Betty's nephew. A few being, "Hm, suspicious," for the somewhat coincidental, or, "Damn, you're in trouble" for the especially blatant examples.

It was proof, in its highest form. In my hands I held the key to saving my business and myself, and that little flicker of hope that irradiated within it was growing larger by the second.

Betty and I had spent hours contemplating every example, every picture, and trying to come up with a plan. Eventually, after an especially long debate and two orders of China Palace Kung Pao Chicken later, Betty had persuaded me to wait to see if I was even in danger of being shut down.

"If by some chance you are, then we'll confront him, with the proper authorities of course." she'd said, so calmly, as if we were discussing a simple misunderstanding.

Now that the truth was balled up in my palm, the sharp points cutting me more than just physically, my entire being was shaking with anticipation. The anticipation of getting revenge, exacting it in the most painful way possible. In the public eye.

However, I tried to caution myself. I was getting too far ahead of the present, and the present was where I needed to be right now.

...

I called Betty the next day, repeating my rehearsed speech of delivering the news. She was calmer than I expected, instead of being upset, she seemed almost...serene. Maybe she'd expected the same thing I had, I didn't know.

She told me to meet her at the cafe down the street from Mode offices, the same cafe we'd had lunch in all those days ago, and to bring Justin's papers. With that, she hung up quickly.

I hastened to get ready, my mind not fully comprehending the outfit choice I was selecting but rather on the events that lay ahead. I had no idea what else I could do as a career, sandwich-making was my one talent growing up, the one thing I knew I could do well in comparison with my brainiac cousins.

I tried not to think about it as I grabbed the papers and headed out the door, fully willing to face the day.

...

I walked into the cafe at the exact time Betty had told me, and found her at a table in the back, talking in hushed tones with a somewhat older man in black.

She was so deep in conversation she didn't see me walk up. Touching her lightly on the shoulder, she jumped slightly in surprise before realizing it was me.

"Hi," she breathed, "Gio, I have great news!"

I sat down, glancing pointedly at the man sitting across from her. He was approximately late 50's, early 60's, with a graying head and beard that covered the lower half of his tanned face.

"Oh, sorry. Gio, this is Pedro Martinez. He's a family friend, a lawyer. Pedro, this is Gio."

I offered a hello, and Pedro did the same, albeit more curt in delivery, as Betty began to speak again.

"We were up half the night poring over every law book and manuscript we could find, and we found a bunch of cases that can prove your shop was shut down wrongly. We can do this, Gio. We can get him."

"It's true," Pedro said, "I could find a good number of laws that Mr. Hartley is breaking currently. In fact, you could probably go on to attain a fairly large sum of money, should you so want to."

I smiled, "Money isn't the object, I just want my shop back, Mr. Martinez."

"And you will. Mr. Rossi, I may be old and a small neighborhood lawyer, but dammit, I am a good one. You can trust me. You will get your sandwich shop back."

Betty smiled at me, "Don't worry, Mr. Martinez, we both trust you."

"Excellent. So, shall we get a move on?" Pedro asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "What, now? We're going now?"

"Of course," Betty answered, as she and the lawyer stood up, "what better time than now? Aren't you the one who always told me to live in the present?"

I sighed, "You have a point there."

She grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "So let's go then!"

...

Pedro, Betty, and I arrived at Mode offices within minutes, and with each step I could feel the anger rising and rising throughout my body.

The elevator ride was silent, as we all mentally prepared for what might lay ahead. When the doors opened, unlike the last time I had been there, it was complete chaos. Models were running around in confusion as reporters weaved between the numerous clothing racks placed in bizarre locations around the office.

"Betty!" I heard someone call, turning around, I saw Daniel approaching, sporting a new beard.

"Daniel!" Betty replied, "Where is he?"

"His office, he never leaves to go anywhere else, you know that." he chided, "Come on, I'm not missing this."

I gave Betty a questioning look, only to have her wink in response to my gaze.

The walk to Matt Hartley's office lasted an eternity, and not just because I was so impatient, but because it was a literal obstacle course of reporters, receptionists, assistants, you name it, to get to the door.

Finally, the four of us arrived. Each of us tripping over a leg at some point in the voyage. The name Matthew Hartley on the door was etched in bold black, and made me fume just reading it.

Daniel raised a fist and knocked lightly, "Matt? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, "Door's open."

To my surprise, Betty beat Daniel to it, pushing the door open with so much force that it flung back against the wall, causing such a racket that it caused a brief moment of silence in the bedlam.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" she demanded as she marched up to his desk. Cal Hartley stood behind him, seeming not at all unnerved by the sudden change in room volume.

We all followed suit, standing behind her.

Matt, unlike his father, looked completely caught off guard. "W-What?"

"What do you mean 'what?', I'm talking about this-"

On cue, I removed the crinkled letter from my pocket, handing it to her.

Betty slammed it onto Matt's desk, pointing to it, "Why did his restaurant get shut down?"

"I-I-I-" Matt stuttered.

Cal Hartley cleared his throat, "I don't think you have to answer that Matt, I mean, it says exactly why in the letter."

"Except it's not true," I blurted out.

Cal Hartley fixed his gaze on me, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said it's not true. Nothing in that letter is true."

"Well, I beg to differ."

I narrowed my eyes, "I check and double-checked everything in that shop, and if anything had been even slightly amiss, I would've caught it."

Calmly, the older man replied, "Well, I guess you didn't check everything, now did you?"

God, he was just so _calm_. It was irritating to the point where I was itching to grab him by the tie and shove his head into a desk drawer.

"Look man, I don't know who you paid off, but I know you did something. I have proof."

Betty slammed down Justin's research on the desk, "Example one," she said, "Suzanne Tayker. Ex-girlfriend of Matt, owned a frequented hotspot in downtown Manhattan, unexpectedly closed down by none other than Cal Hartley.

"Example two, Oli Frents. New boyfriend of Janine Mason, an ex-girlfriend of Matt's. Owner of LaSietta's Pizzeria, unexpectedly shut down by Cal Hartley."

Cal interrupted, "While this is all very entertaining, I do believe that it's just coincidence."

"Oh, really?" Betty asked, "So it's just a freak coincidence that-" here she paused to flip through the stapled papers, "all these restaurants or business were owned by either an ex or a significant other of an ex that you yourself shut down?"

"Ms. Suarez, I critique a lot of places, just because that's how it looks, doesn't mean that's how it is. Besides, running into an ex of Matt's is not uncommon."

"Because he's had so many," I heard Daniel mutter under his breath, out of earshot of the others. I smiled and began to have a newfound respect for the man.

Pedro Martinez cleared his throat, "However, due to the extreme coincidence of the matter, it deserved some attention."

He turned, motioning to someone out of visible range outside the office. "Officers?"

At that moment, three men wearing the uniform of New York's finest strode in, looking extremely pleased. Almost as if they were...smirking?

Cal chuckled, "While this is all a very entertaining show, you still have no concrete proof, only speculation."

Betty laughed lightly, "Oh really? You wanna bet?" Reaching into her purse, she retrieved her cell phone, and flipped it open.

It was then I noticed Matt was sliding down in his seat, the color draining, while Cal still stood with that same irritating smile.

Betty punched a button on her phone, a slow burst of static was heard, before the crackling of Matt's voice could be heard.

"Let's see how happy you are now, Betty. With your new boyfriend Gio Rossi, out of a job, my father will see to that. As for you, he'll deal with your career the way I should have."

Betty snapped the phone shut, smirking at the two men as I gaped at her.

Cal's serene expression had left, replaced with one of shock and anger as he looked down at his son. "You....You...left her a _message_?"

Matt looked up at his father helplessly, "I...I'm sorry...I just wanted..."

"To let her know? To punish her? Dammit Matthew!" Cal raised his hand, bringing it down on the glass so hard it made the vase of pencils go flying onto the floor.

"She needed to pay, I wanted her to know what had to be done!" Matt yelled.

The sound of footsteps approached from behind, "Mr. Cal and Mr. Matthew Hartley, you are hereby arrested for bribery, impersonating a health inspector, and...many other things."

The confused looks of both father and son were worth _way_ more than a thousand words, let me tell you.

The sound of clinking handcuffs and the reading of Miranda rights could be heard even above the mob of people gathered around the open doorway, who were by this point beginning to snap pictures of the spectacle.

As the two were led away, Cal began yelling obscenities at everyone within earshot. Betty was a cheap slut, I was a dick, the reporters were piss ants, and so on.

Betty turned to Daniel, "Thanks a lot Daniel, I know how hard it's been since...Molly. I'm glad you did this for us."

Daniel smiled sadly, "It's no problem, it's about time I helped you out for a change." He embraced her quickly before heading into the swarm of media.

Betty thanked Pedro as we three walked out into the swarm after Daniel, into the elevator, and down to the lobby below.

We said our goodbyes, when it was just Betty and I alone on the New York street, with twilight fast approaching.

"So," I said, "Why didn't you tell me about the message?"

She laughed, "To tell you the truth, I wanted it to be a surprise in case things went in that direction. It was nice to surprise you for a change."

I put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me. "You sure did, no doubt about that. You really showed them in there, Betty. You have a lot more strength than you realize."

"Thanks Gio, but I just wanted you to be happy, I don't think I could have dealt with hurting you again. I wanted you to be happy, or actually, to have all the happiness you deserve." Betty replied sheepishly.

I laughed, kissing her on the forehead, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, not anymore anyway." I said as we continued down the street.

...

Hello readers! NOT THE END. Okay, anyway, it's winter break, and I was listening to my contemplation play list on my iPod, and let me tell you, the inspiration for Getty just _flowed_ out of me, haha. I'm actually writing chapter ten simultaneously with this one, so look forward to that chapter in the very near future. Before that though, I want to know what you all thought of this one, so please read and review! Thank you so much! :)


	10. The Saltwater Room

I own nothing.

**The Saltwater Room**

That night, Betty and I made love for the first time.

I usually hate that term, to me it sounds so corny and cheesy. Like something you'd hear in one of those trashy romance novels my female relatives were so fond of reading, with the shirt-lacking man and woman on the cover in a torrid embrace.

But honestly, that's what it was with Betty.

I wasn't a virgin by any means, but with Betty, I felt like I was. The entire experience was so new and unfamiliar, I felt nervous and excited and completely incredulous as to its happening. However, I know knew there was something here that there hadn't been the previous times.

Pure and truly unconditional love.

I felt like I could give Betty everything she wanted, for once. My heart constricted each time I pulled back and gazed upon her head laying against my pillow, threatening to burst. Her dark brown hair spread over the fabric, guaranteeing that the smell of strawberry would permeate my pillow the next day, and her amber eyes were sparkling, looking at me the way I'd always wanted her to.

As Betty fixed her gaze on me, I found it so unbelievable that I had once hated her. Hated her for what she did to me, what feelings she brought out in me.

But, like I said, the emotions of hate and love aren't that different. Now, I never wanted said feelings to end.

Reality in every sense was suspended. I couldn't believe that after everything, every exchange of insults, and every exchange of the deepest kind of hurt, that she and I were finally here. The closest we could possibly be was now a reality.

It was almost like I was submerged underwater, in the ocean almost. Every word muted, yet every action amplified in waves that hit again and again. And even the loudest sound can't penetrate the barrier of saltwater surrounding me, and the only means of recognition is purely by the sense of touch.

That's what it felt like. For those hours, we were exactly the same, no one had hurt the other, and not one of us felt the emotional baggage weighing us down.

We were flying, to say the least.

As my fingers traced the contours of her soft skin, she laughed softly before I kissed her for what felt like the millionth time that evening. I felt the pressure of her slender fingers on my bare back, and I shivered at the slight contact.

It just felt so _good._ Being with her in my microscopic bed, the covers laying tangled around our bodies. Betty's hand ran through my hair as I kissed her neck, and I flashed back to everything I'd ever learned about this moment.

Over the years, I'd had a lot of alternative sex education. Meaning it's always awkward, it's ten times better when you're not in love, and never under any circumstances give out a second chance to someone who's screwed you over. Other gems of advice included never starting a relationship, or sleeping with someone who wasn't in your "league".

I was glad I hadn't the sense to listen to them. Before, I would have been considered out of Betty's league. I never thought that myself, in fact, I thought the complete opposite. She was always first and foremost above me. Her intelligence, wit, and compassion were one of the most beautiful things about her. And I'd looked deeper, and by some miracle, Betty looked back.

She'd looked past the boy who had supposedly no drive and had turned to selling sandwiches in a mad haste for money, and in his place she saw a man.

A man who knew from the get-go what he wanted to do with his life, and having the determination to do so. Betty had seen that when no one else at that God-awful place hadn't even bothered to even so much as glance at.

And here were were. Maybe everything had come full circle, there was nothing standing in our way this time around. It was just us, together. Finally.

That vast expanse of space, totally and utterly ours, was so frightening yet exhilarating at the same time.

...

Hours went by, and finally we laid side by side, exhausted and satisfied.

Betty rested on my arm, one hand clasped in between my fingers, the other drawing misshapen circles on my bare chest.

"Is it wrong I still have trouble believing this?" she asked softly.

"It makes two of us, if that's the case." I laughed.

She giggled in response, "It's just...I'm...wow."

I snickered, "I'm that good, huh?"

Betty smacked my chest playfully, "Gio! No, well...yes, better than good. But no. It's just...well, I have something to tell you, actually."

I was silently smiling at the former remark, and gestured for her to continue.

She played with my fingers for a while before speaking, "I...received some news...earlier. About a job, actually."

I squeezed her arm, smiling still, "So soon? See? I told you you were good Suarez, already the job offers are pouring in."

"Actually," she continued, "it was only one. A great one, I'd be able to write about the things I want to write about. You know, politics, sociology, and humanitarian efforts. I'd be writing about the great things that people are doing to make the world in general a better place. It's what I've always wanted to do, to share their stories."

I started to speak, but before I could, Betty sat up. The covers rising with her, and giving me a slight chill as my bare skin was exposed to the air conditioning.

"Gio, it's in Uganda."

And there it was, the piano that I just _knew _had to come crashing down on my head on the animated version of myself. I swallowed as my chest tensed.

After a few moments, I raised myself up to join her, and struggled to keep my voice level. "You're...you're going to Africa? You're..._leaving_?"

My voice had betrayed me on this last word, showing my weakness, and I cursed inwardly at myself.

Betty pursed her lips and turned her head toward me, her eyes beginning to water as she stayed silent.

I swallowed again, my heart in my throat.

Suddenly, her face broke into a wide grin, showing her newly brace-free teeth. "Absolutely not, as a matter of fact, I turned them down."

I just stared at her, once again not quite comprehending the course of events this night, or maybe it was day by now, had taken.

"What...What?" I stuttered.

Betty was still smiling, "Gio, I can write anywhere, about anything. My dreams have changed, and the world is connected by the internet anyway. Who knows, I might try blogging, it's the latest craze in journalism."

"But...but Betty, this was the opportunity you've been wanting and waiting for your whole life. You even said that yourself, that this time nothing was going to stand in your way. I don't want to be the obstacle that's blocking the path."

She shook her head, making her dark hair fluff around her shoulders, "You won't be standing in my way. You helped me find the path in the first place, and for the first time in my life I'm actually doing what I want. What I need."

I gaped at her openly still, "But...but...-"

This time it was Betty who interrupted me, as she placed her hand behind my neck and pressed her mouth to mine. Caught off-guard, I reciprocated, and before I knew it our bodies were once again tangled together as we fell back down into the soft flannel of my sheets.

Not wanting to get distracted from the answer I wanted, I broke the kiss, "Betty," I said, looking into her eyes, "why didn't you take the offer? Why stay here?"

"Oh, God Gio," Betty said as she ran a hand through my hair, exasperated, "I didn't take it because I realized I had a better opportunity here. With you."

She paused here to kiss me lightly on the lips, as one hand stroked my bicep, and once again I was tempted to not inquire about the answer. But, for some reason, I couldn't, I had to know.

As I pulled back, she pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, finally fed up with my backsliding.

"Gio," Betty said softly, "you're the guy."

And that was it. Those three words that I'd said to her over more than a year ago came back to haunt me, but in the most glorious way possible.

My heart threatened to burst out of my chest as our bodies connected again, the yearning somehow even more intense than before. As the kisses became more passionate, the need more present, and the underlying emotion now rushing to the surface with each fervent moment, I couldn't help but think a single thought:

It all started with a sandwich.

...

A/N: Hello readers! Sadly, this is the end of the story, and as I'm sure you all heard, this year is the end of Ugly Betty. I tried to make this chapter the best it could be in lieu of the news, and instead of taking a short while, it ended up taking a month. I was inspired by the song "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City, and I hope that I conveyed the meaning of it well, and I made this everything the story was aiming for. Let me know :)

Oh, I just want the readers to know that I enjoyed writing this story so much, and that I appreciated each and every amount of feedback I got from everyone. Even though this story is already seven months old, I felt as if it had taken just a few short weeks to write.

So, here's my goodbye for this story, but I guarantee I'll be back with more UB. Please read and review! And once again, thank you sooooo much everyone! :)


End file.
